disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Will Be Heroes
'Girls Will Be Heroes '''is the 18th episode of Season 9. Summary Romeo's new invention has turned Catboy and Gekko into girls and has given them different personalities. Amaya first thinks that having all girls as friends would be awesome but soon realizes that being friends with girls can't always be as fun as she hoped, so in order to get the boys back, she encourages her new girlfriends to believe in themselves and fight for what's right. Plot The episode begins in Amaya's room where Amaya is busy making friendship bracelets with beads, pearls, and gemstones with her new jewelry making kit for the Disney Junior Elementary School Arts and Crafts Fair. Suddenly, Greg and Connor burst through her bedroom door which made Amaya jump and drop her beads to the floor and scatter everywhere. Groaning in frustration, Amaya stands up from her chair and began to walk over to the boys but she slips on some scattered beads and falls flat on the back. Connor and Greg then held their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Amaya snaps at them and wishes that they would just be a little bit like girls themselves, but Greg warns her about bringing negative wish energy to Starland. As they walked to school to prepare for the Arts and Crafts Fair, Connor, Greg, Captain Jake, and Amaya set up their stands and place their arts and crafts on them. But then they find some kids looking sad because someone has stolen their crafts, which meant that the Arts and Crafts Fair might be canceled if no one finds them. So the quartets held their fists out to form a pact to announce that the PJ Masks will come into the night to save the day. After their transformation, Owlette decides that they should use the Owl Glider but Catboy slides into front of her and suggests that they should use the Cat Car while Owlette folds her arms and grumbles "Boys." Then started rolling her eyes. The boys ignore her grumbling as the four of them hopped into the Cat Car and rode off. Catboy uses his super cat ears to hear some evil villain laughter coming from the school. As they arrive there, they hopped out of the Cat Car and soon discovered that Romeo has stolen all the arts and crafts, but they had no idea why. Romeo explains to them that he stole the all the arts and crafts to make some crafts of himself by using his new invention, the Craft-O Factor! And if they want to get to the machine to stop it, they'll have to go through his other new invention, the Swapper Zapper, a new ray gun that he also invented. Pointing it at the PJ Masks, Romeo blasts a pink ray at them, but they quickly separated just in time to dodge out of the way! Catboy tells Owlette and Fish Boy to distract Romeo while he and Gekko get the arts and crafts from him. Fish Boy agrees with the plan looking concerned, but Owlette grunted as she and Fish Boy did what Catboy planned as they flew in the air and called to Romeo to try and zap they. While Romeo was busy trying to zap Owlette and Fish Boy, Catboy and Gekko sneaked behind Romeo to get the arts and crafts back but just when Gekko uses his super strength, a metal ball fell out of the pile and landed on his foot and he let out a loud scream of pain as he dropped all of the crafts with a loud thud! Romeo spun around to see that he has been tricked and then points his Swapper Zapper at Catboy and Gekko-and then zaps them! As the two boys were knocked out unconsciously, Owlette and Fish Boy knew that it's time to be a hero! While Fish Boy kicked the ray gun out of Romeo's hand, Owlette shut down the Craft-O Factor and broke it's computer. Turning to see that his machine was now broken, Romeo stamped his foot in frustration and picks up his ray gun on the way to ride off on his lab, swearing that he'll get the PJ Masks next time. After Romeo left, Fish Boy and Owlette ran to Catboy and Gekko to see if they were alright. But when they helped them up, they both noticed that something wasn't right about them! Catboy's tail was big, voluptuous, and bushy, and it smelled like perfume, he had long eyelashes, had light blue sparkly eye shadow on his eyelids and his eyes cast a sultry glance, his ears grew big, and he had claws on the tips of his fingers and thumbs. As for Gekko, he had some female lizard features on his PJ Masks Gekko costume which meant that Romeo's Swapper Zapper must had turned them both into girls! Fish Boy saw that this was bad while he was in some kind of spell when he looked into the female Catboy's eyes until he quickly snapped out of it, but Owlette was squealing with excitement now that her wish has finally come true! Then Fish Boy asks Owlette how they were gonna explain this to Connor and Greg's parents as Owlette suggests that a spell gone wrong in Magic-ology will convince their parents. Fish Boy, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about this. The next morning, Amaya, Connor (who is now named Connia), and Greg (now named Gregoria) were doing girl stuff together, like painting nails, doing each others' hair, giving each other makeovers, making jewelry, dancing to music, and talking with each other so much. Just then behind the door, they could hear Captain Jake talking with Kwazii, who came along with him, as they knocked and opened the bedroom door and came in to check on the three girls. Captain Jake asks how are things going just when Amaya hopped off her bed to tell him that things were great. Looking anxious, Jake asks if she misses her old friends, but Amaya was still mad about Connor and Greg laughing at her for slipping. Kwazii steps in and asks if he can cast a spell on Connia and Gregoria to change them back into boys again but Amaya insists that they'll be fine as girls. But Kwazii was already doing his spell as he raised his paws up to Connia and Gregoria and shouted out the spell. Before anyone could stop him, the spell ends up making an explosion of smoke and blue and white sparkles and everyone's hair was messed up. Connia yells at Kwazii as Amaya tries to tell her that it was just an accident, but she ignores her as she pulls out a hairbrush from her pocket and goes to the vintage mirror to fix her hair. While she was at that, Kwazii apologizes to Amaya as he helped fix the big hole left on Amaya's wall but Amaya quickly forgives Kwazii and tells him and Jake to not worry for that she doesn't need any spell to change her new friends back just yet. Exchanging worried glances, Captain Jake and Kwazii said goodbye to the girls and left the room. Later, Amaya, Gregoria, and Connia were playing pillow fights. It was the best day Amaya had ever had, until at school the next morning, the three girls were walking together when Connia saw James with his sisters, Sofia and Amber. She came up to the princesses' brother and started flirting with him, which had James feeling a bit awkward, but luckily, Amaya pulls her friend away from him and apologizes to Sofia and Amber as they left for their first class, but in Pirate-ology class, Connia was busy flirting with the other boys while Gregoria was hiding behind her school books when Kwazii made their introductions (even though he already knew that it's just Connor and Greg as girls). Later, after the girls made their introductions, they went to their seats (which were Connor's and Greg's seats) right between Amaya's and Kwazii turns off the the lights with his magic and turns on the SmartBoard with the remote. But while Kwazii was teaching his students about women disguising themselves as men to become pirates, he noticed Connia flirting with the boys again and got annoyed by Gregoria who was not paying attention to the lesson because she was busy sketching in her notebook, so he ordered them to sit at the back of the class. Amaya sulked in her seat after that was taken care of. After class was over, Kwazii and Captain Jake walk over to Amaya, who was sadly watching Connia holding a hand mirror while applying glittery lipgloss on her lips and Gregoria was drawing cute animals in her notebook. They suggest to her that it's time to get her old friends back. Nodding her head solemnly, Amaya agrees and finally decides to get the girls back into begin boys. So once again, she and Jake held their fists out together but they turn to Connia and Gregoria and tells them join them in the pact. Later, nighttime finally came and the girls and Captain Jake were ready to transform into their PJ Masks forms. While Jake transforms into Fish Boy and Amaya transforms into Owlette, Connia only became Catgirl instead of Catboy and Gregoria only becomes Gekka instead of Gekko. When all four arrived at the PJ Headquarters, Owlette decides that they should use the Owl Glider so they can fly above and find Romeo. As they got on, Owlette drove it above the town and uses her super owl eyes to find and spot Romeo at the park. When they arrived and hopped out of the Owl Glider, they confront Romeo and Fish Boy orders him to change their friends back into boys again as he points at the girls to show what Romeo has done. Romeo saw the female Catboy and female Gekko and was shocked that his ray gun changed their genders, but then laughs at them which annoyed Catgirl and Gekka shrank back with fear. Luckily, Owlette and Fish Boy defended them and orders him once again to hand over his Swapper Zapper ray gun so they can use it on their friends to make the girls into boys again. Romeo pulls out his Swapper Zapper ray gun and holds it out to give it to Owlette but he swipes it away from her and he blasts a ray from the ray gun again! Quickly, Fish Boy, Owlette, Catgirl, and Gekka split up and did their best to dodge the ray's attacks! The ray head straight for Catgirl but she uses her sharp claws to slice it in two and then she uses her super cat jump to get to Romeo but he got out of the way just in the nick of time that Catgirl fell face flat on top of his lab and she broke a claw. Staring down at it in depression, Catgirl ran away with her super cat speed to the department store to find a nail filer. After she left, it was Gekka's turn to battle Romeo but seeing his evil grin made her back away slowly and run off to the alley to find Catgirl filing her broken claw with a nail filer. As Owlette and Fish Boy joined them there, they asks them what's wrong as Catgirl explains that she broke a claw in the battle while Gekka says that Romeo is too scary to face. While Jake tells them that Owlette is a girl and not running away from him, Owlette realizes that the Swapper Zapper ray didn't just turn her friends into girls, but exact opposites of themselves. Fish Boy walks over and tells the two girls that there's nothing to be afraid of and tells Catgirl to not worry about her claws anymore, then tells Gekka that even the scariest face can't stand up against a strong lizard like her. Owlette then tells them that just because they're girls, doesn't mean that they can't be heroes and help them defeat Romeo. Now convinced, Catgirl and Gekka decides that it's time to be a hero and stop hiding. So Owlette has an idea: Catgirl will use her new super cat charms on Romeo to distract him while she, Gekka, and Fish Boy get the Swapper Zapper ray gun to put it in reverse and turn her and Gekka back to normal. Catgirl nods her head in agreement and says that she can use a little bit of fun. As the PJ Masks ran out of the shadows to confront Romeo once again, Owlette and Fish Boy flew up to hide in the trees and Gekka uses her camouflage to turn invisible until Catgirl uses her super cat jump to jump over the villain. Just as Owlette planned, Catgirl uses her enchanting super cat charm just to put Romeo in a love trance to distract him and give her friends time to sneak up and snatch the ray gun away from him. However, Catgirl has so much fun flirting with Romeo that the invisible Gekka was having trouble trying to get the ray gun away from him when her friend brushed him under the chin with her tail. Fish Boy hisses at Catgirl to not overdo it but Owlette insists that she might know what she's doing as Catgirl continued to talk to Romeo in a sugary sweet tone. When she uses her tail to tickle him under the nose, Romeo sneezes and he threw his Swapper Zapper ray gun into the air. Gekka quickly turned visible again to catch it before it hit the ground! Realizing that he has been tricked, Romeo ran past Catgirl which made her spin and get herself wrapped up in her own tail to get his ray gun back, but Gekka reluctantly threw it to Owlette so Romeo ran to her and Owlette threw it to Fish Boy who threw it to Catgirl, who finally freed herself and caught it. Romeo saw it in her hands and ran to get it but Catgirl used her super cat speed to run around him and make him so dizzy. Catgirl then stops to kiss Romeo on the cheek, which made him faint, and tossed the ray gun to Owlette. Before Romeo could wake up, Owlette switches the Swapper Zapper in reverse and points it at Catgirl and Gekka, but they stop her to ask if she's sure she'll be happy if they become boys. Of course, Owlette will be happy to have Catgirl and Gekka as boys again. Even though having girls as friends may be fun, having Connor and Greg back is more important to Owlette than anything in the world because they may have laughed at her, but they're still her real best friends. So after hugging each other and saying goodbye, Owlette shoots a blue ray at the two girls and after they've been zapped, they immediately turned back into Catboy and Gekko! She then runs over to the boys and gives them both a big hug, saying that she's glad to have them back! When Romeo woke up, he saw that Catgirl and Gekka have turned back into Catboy and Gekko again thanks to Owlette and storms off to his lab and drove off, swearing once again that he'll beat them next time and it'll be a good one. Later that afternoon at school, the Arts and Crafts Fair was finally here and Amaya, Connor, and Greg were pronounced the winners with blue ribbons with gold stars. After the faire was over, the trio and Captain Jake and Kwazii have a cake celebration at the Magical Cafe and while they were admiring their new friendship bracelets from Amaya. Connor, ands Greg then apologizes to Amaya for laughing at her and Amaya forgives them immediately as she is now glad to have her old friends back when she and the boys raised their arms up in the air and shout out "PJ MASKS FOREVER!", ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Lolirock Crystal Spells *Appearing Powers *Repairing Powers Villain Motives * Romeo: To use the stolen crafts for his newest invention and also turn Connor/Catboy and Greg/Gekko into girls Characters * Amaya/Owlette * Connor/Connia//Catboy/Catgirl * Greg/Gregoria/Gekko/Gekka * Captain Jake/Fish Boy * Romeo * Kwazii * Sofia * James * Amber * Ella the Elephant * Badou * A boy * Izzy Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of the episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Season 9 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Genderswap images Category:Flirting images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons